


It's Not Okay (I Promise)

by daymaedoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, seriously this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daymaedoo/pseuds/daymaedoo
Summary: "i just want a moment where keith and lance are arguing and then lance just starts screaming at him, and after a few minutes of him pointing fingers, he subconsciously starts yelling about his own insecurities. Shortly after he starts sobbing, and keith just pulls him into an embrace."basically this





	It's Not Okay (I Promise)

Lance sighed as he settled blue into the hanger. He harshly rubbed at his eyes as he thought of how horribly he almost fucked up the mission they were on. It was supposed to be a simple check in on a friendly planet- make sure everyone was happy and safe and whatnot. But somehow, an entire fleet worm-holed into the atmosphere and attacked. Everything happened so fast. Too fast. Lance tried to be everywhere at once and protect everyone he could. He tried so hard. Not hard enough. Shiro ended up taking a blow for Lance that left him out of commission for the rest of the fight. Keith had to drag black back to the hanger.

He glanced up to see Hunk and Allura carrying an unconscious Shiro out to a healing pod, Pidge following close behind. He groaned, running his hands through his hair before eventually letting them claw down his face. He felt blue reach out to him, asking for his approval to let Keith in.

"God I don't want to," he said with a hollow chuckle. "But let him in. I'm going to get it one way or another."

"Seriously what the fuck Lance? You know you could have gotten Shiro killed? Jesus, do you ever even think?" Keith snarled once he got to the cockpit. Lance still wasn't facing him. He refused to.

"It was an accident." Lance said softly.

"That's not a fucking accident. It's like you want him dead!" Lance's head snapped up at that. He turned to look at the fuming boy behind him.

"What? No, I was just- I just," He studdered.

"You do this all the time Lance! You can't keep freezing up every time someone shoots at you. Maybe if you actually focused for once while we train, you'd be over this shit." Lance shook his head.

"You know I work just as hard as you." He stood, his body now completely facing Keith. He crossed his arms and leaned against his controls, resisting the urge to run his hands through his hair. His face twisted into a scowl.

"That's rich. You're so fucking busy flirting with Allura that you don't give a rat's ass if one of us get killed. God if you would wake the fuck up for five seconds maybe we wouldn't have to put someone a healing pod after every fight!"

"Fucking lay off, Keith!" Lance yelled, his hands shaking and his eyes on the floor. "Jesus fuck, you had a hand in this too! If you were defending like you were supposed to, I wouldn't have been left open. But of course, Mr. Glory over here had to go head first after Zarkon and basically abandon the team." He glared at the boy in front of him.

"I train just as hard as you do asshole. It's not my fault that you can't lighten up for two seconds! Fucking someone needs to stay happy around here! Somebody needs to keep everyone's spirits up!

"I'm fucking sorry if I'm not as smart as Pidge or Hunk, or as strong as you or Shiro! I can't even fucking learn how to help pilot this fucking ship but who the fuck cares because I make all of you laugh. I'm just here for fucking shits and giggles." He ran both of his hands through his hair viciously, and let them rest atop his head- tugging at fistfuls of hair.

"God if I suck so bad," he started pacing. "If I suck so bad, why not just fucking find a new paladin?" he nodded to himself. "Yeah, we all know that anyone can pilot blue. Might as well find someone who can actually protect the universe. No you know what? I should just eject my fucking self off of this goddamned ship and make room for whoever the fuck takes over for me!

"Yeah, yeah Allura could take over and I'd be floating around dead somewhere!" His voice lowered, eyes falling back to the floor. "Yeah. It's better like that."

He was suddenly aware of the wetness on his cheeks. A broken sob ripped up his throat and fell through his lips. He fell to his knees and brought his arms up to his face, trying to hide his wreaked face from the boy in front of him.

He flinched when he felt a tentative hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Keith's eyes, the paladin also on his knees. He pulled the crying boy in his arms and slowly trailed his fingers up and down his back, softly whispering into his ear, "No it's not."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> check out my tumblr!  
> https://langstexmachina.tumblr.com/
> 
> update: i was looking at the title and it seemed super abrupt so i was thinking of what i could change it to and all i heard in my head was im not okay by mcr and here we are. not connected to mcr but goddamn if im not a fucking emo kid haha


End file.
